


True Love’s Kiss: Cure all?

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Cursed!Ethan, Kissing, M/M, one sentence of suggested but never done graphic violence, protective!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: The boy’s take on a wannabe sorceress. Before being knocked out she manages to curse Ethan. Whatever shall the boys do?





	True Love’s Kiss: Cure all?

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic? Hurray! This one brought to you by that wonderful, lovely trope; True Love’s Kiss.
> 
> I marked the Graphic Depictions Of Violence just in case because of a spell the sorceress threatens to use on Ethan.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Benny!” Ethan cried as he ran over and slid to his knees to the fallen spellcaster. 

“Haha! Good luck reviving him.” The evil wannabe sorceress said as she turned back to her alter. 

There had been weird, well weirder, incidents popping up around town due to magic. The vampires thought it was Benny, of course. Ethan thought that for a second but quickly dismissed the idea. These types of spells weren’t Benny’s style. 

They had finally found the location by accident. Rory mentioned a sweet rave party at the old abandoned church but since he was a vampire he couldn’t step foot inside. Considering how any tracing or tracking spells failed, that was their best lead. 

Ethan and Benny were the only ones who could go in so Sarah, Rory, and Erica camped out outside. Since the church wasn’t huge it was easy to find the culprit. And of course it was the new girl in town. 

Benny tried flirting with her but that had been a bad idea. A spell fight had ensued. Ethan stayed down behind the pews but tried to study the alter. There was a large tome in the center surrounded by herbs and bones with candles lit by strange color flames. 

His attention went back to the fight when he heard a loud thud. That’s when he saw Benny laying on the floor not moving. He barely heard what the girl said when he reacted. 

“Hey!” Ethan yelled getting the girls attention. He then threw a good sized rock at the girl. She easily dodged and lifted a hand to attack but the rock definitely hit something. 

The wannabe sorceress shrieked when a few candles fell on the alter lighting it up. Ethan quickly maneuvered Benny over his shoulders in a fireman carry and made his way as quickly as he could out of the church. Benny had put on some weight since the last time he had to carry him. 

“What happened?” Sarah asked urgently as she helped with Benny. 

“Sorceress. Burned her alter. Gotta wake up Benny.” Ethan said quickly. 

“We’ll hold her off.” Erica said.

“Help me get him to the tree line.” Ethan said then blinked when him and Benny were at the tree line. “Be careful!” He yelled back getting a wave from Sarah before she disappeared. 

Ethan stared down at his friend who just looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. He thought about calling Grandma Weir but he heard hissing and angry shouting so he did the first thing that came to mind. 

“I refuse to go through your pockets, dude.” Ethan said as he placed a hand on Benny’s shoulder. His body tensed up as a vision flashed before his eyes. 

“True loves kiss is a cure all for almost any spell, curse, hex, or potion. It doesn’t even have to be romantic love just true.” Grandma Weir’s voice said over an image of Benny being kissed awake.

Ethan blinked out of his vision to stare down at his best friend. He contemplated the options but figured they didn’t have a lot of time so he leaned down and kissed Benny. He wasn’t sure how long the kiss was supposed to be so he lingered for a few seconds. When he pulled away nothing happened. 

He heard the yelling stop and glanced over his shoulder to see all the vamps on the ground. He glanced over and encountered the enraged eyes of the girl as she approached them. He wasn’t sure if him running would lure the girl away from Benny or if she’d attack Benny out of spite. 

“You destroyed my ancestral tome, Ethan Morgan!” The girl shrieked holding her hand up to probably hurl a painful spell at him. Ethan jumped up and ran before finding out. 

He ran into the woods surrounding the church and glanced back to see if he was being followed. The spell hitting the tree next to him and shattering it was a good indication that he had her full attention. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. All he knew was he wanted to get the girl away from his friends and hopefully live through it. 

———————————-

Back at the tree line Benny’s eyes opened. He blinked a few times and then sat up to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being in the church but he definitely wasn’t inside anymore. He glanced at the church and when he saw the vampires he scrabbled over to them. 

“Guys what happened? You ok?” Benny asked as he helped Sarah sit up. 

“Your new crush of the week happened, nerd.” Erica groaned in pain as she crawled over to sit next to Sarah. 

“Do you think she’ll go out with me after this?” Rory asked laying curled up on the ground. No one went to help him. 

“Where did she go?” Benny asked. 

“Well, after knocking us down, painfully might I add, I didn’t quite see which way she went.” Erica said annoyed.

“She was heading towards you and Ethan.” Sarah said.

“Wait. Where’s Ethan?” Benny asked sounding worried. They heard a frightened shout. Benny jumped up and took off in the direction of the shout. 

Sarah tried to get up but crumbled down in pain. Erica caught her and held her. Sarah hissed in annoyance but knew she wouldn’t be of any use. Rory was even trying to struggle after Benny. 

—————————

“Whatever shall I do with you?” The sorceress asked pacing a few feet away from him. He thought he’d lost her by accidentally tripping into the open trunk of a tree but she hauled him out and threw him against another tree, knocking the breath out of him. Now he was sitting backed up against the tree. 

“Let me go and you leave town?” Ethan replied. He yelped when she flicked her fingers, his arm stinging like she had whipped him. 

“Perhaps I should use a spell I’ve been meaning to try. It’s quite gruesome.” She started looking a little too happy at the prospect. “Your skin will peel away from muscle, your muscle away from bone, your bone away from organ, and I do believe you will be aware of all of what is happening to you until the spell reaches its end.”

“No thank you.” Ethan whimpered. His eyes widened when she started chanting. He grabbed whatever was nearby and hurled it at her. The rock hit her right in the forehead making her squawk and the spell dissipate. 

“You’re dead Ethan Morgan!” She screamed as she picked up a bigger rock and started running towards him. He was about to jump up when someone came running and tackled the girl. 

“Benny?!” Ethan asked shocked. 

“Get off me!” The girl yelled. 

“No one tries to kill my best friend.” Benny said and started chanting. He was interrupted by having an elbow smash into his side making him cry in pain and roll off the girl. 

The girl’s eyes zeroed in on Ethan as she chanted a quick spell and lobbed it at him. Ethan wasn’t quick enough to dodge so gasped when it hit him. He didn’t feel anything though. All of a sudden his eyes rolled back and he slumped over. 

“What did you do?!” Benny said grabbing at the girl but she just rolled away. 

“A small curse I’ve been working on. Perfect for nerds and freaks.” She said smugly. “Basically everyone that says or thinks they love him now will be repelled and grossed out by him. The only way to break it is with true romantic love. Even family love won’t break it.”

“Wait why is that perfect for nerds and freaks?” Benny asked confused. 

“Do you know how easy it is to not love something about someone? It’s easier with nerds and freaks. Plus, since they’re too busy one upping you no one ever actually wants to get to know the real person. So it’s a lose lose.” The girl said in a smarmy manner as she stood up. 

Benny saw red. He kicked his leg out, knocking the girl over. He pinned her down and quickly used the knock out spell. He thought about using one of his nastier spells he but he glanced of Ethan. He immediately went to the other boy. 

“E?” Benny asked gently nudging Ethan. The other boy groaned and opened his eyes. “There you are.”

“What happened?” Ethan groaned. Benny draped Ethan’s arm around his neck and helped him stand up. 

“Are you guys alright?” Rory suddenly burst out of the trees. 

“Are you?” Ethan asked. Rory gave him a funny look.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Rory said a little coldly but when he looked at Benny his demeanor changed back to happy. “I managed to get some squirrel blood but the ladies didn’t want any. So I’m gonna go pick up some blood. Brb.”

“Why did he react like that?” Ethan asked after Rory took off. They started walking back towards the church. 

“You’ve been cursed.” Benny said. Ethan just responded with a groan. 

By the time they got back to the church both girls were standing. Rory was laying on the ground though. When they got close enough they saw Sarah open her mouth to say something but she stopped and her face closed off. 

“Why’s Rory on the ground?” Ethan asked. Erica hissed angrily making Ethan and Benny flinch.

“Like we’d tell a loser like you.” Erica said coldly. 

“Benny?” Sarah asked questioningly.

“Ethan’s been cursed. The girl is unconscious in the woods. Hopefully. So if one of you could go get her?” Benny explained. Sarah nodded and her and Erica took off. 

“Does this curse have anything to do with people treating me like they did in Freshmen year?” Ethan asked. 

“Kinda.” Benny said. “Don’t worry! We’ll fix it.”

“I hope so. Even Rory is acting like I’m beneath him.” Ethan said sadly. Rory was looking at him coldly with his nose in the air. Benny went over and whacked Rory in the head. 

—————————-

“Well how did it-“ Grandma Weir started only to have Ethan run up the stairs passed her. “Go?”

“Here. Have a deranged sorceress.” Erica said dropping the unconscious girl on the floor of the doorway. 

“Erica.” Sarah said. Benny pushed passed all them. 

“Where’s Ethan?” Benny asked giving all the vampires an annoyed look. He ran up the stairs when grandma pointed up. 

“Come in everyone. Rory you can tie her to a chair. I’ll make tea.” Grandma Weir said inviting everyone in. Rory smiled in excitement. 

—————————

“Dude. Let me in.” Benny whined outside his door. 

“No!” Ethan yelled back. 

“E! It’s my room!” Benny yelled back. 

“Fine then I’ll just go home.” Ethan said back. 

“Not until that curse is removed.” Benny said trying to turn his door knob. 

“Then consider your room mine now.” Ethan said dejectedly. He quickly threw Benny’s blanket over his head when the door opened. 

“Dude, what’re you doing?” Benny asked as he stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. 

“If you don’t look at me, it won’t activate.” Ethan said. “I don’t think I can handle you treating me... Just don’t look at me.”

“Dude come on! I’ve been looking at you since it happened.” Benny said sitting on the bed next to Ethan. 

“Yeah but you’re the only one I haven’t made direct eye contact with.” Ethan explained. He yelped when the blanket was pulled off and ended up looking at Benny. He quickly covered his eyes not wanting to see Benny’s reaction. 

“E, it’s fine. Although, that is quite a nasty curse.” Benny said. He could definitely feel the magic trying to make him feel disgust for his best friend but he resisted. 

“Is it working?” Ethan asked peeking through his fingers. 

“It’s trying to.” Benny said honestly. Ethan dropped his hands from his face and relaxed. 

“Maybe you’re more powerful than we thought.” Ethan said his lips twitching in a small smile at the look of delight on Benny’s face. 

“It’s true. I’m just That awesome!” Benny said excitedly. 

“Boys?” Grandma Weir asked through the door. She opened the door. “The others can only tell me so much and miss magic is still unconscious...” 

She saw Ethan and she gave him a cold look. Ethan flinched and tried to grab the blanket back. Benny got up holding the blanket and walked over to his grandma. 

“Grandmother.” Benny said through clenched teeth startling her into looking at him. “Ethan’s been cursed. We’re working on it. Just take care of wannabe sorceress.” He then firmly shut the door and used a locking spell. 

“Dude, that’s your grandma.” Ethan said incredulously. 

“And you’re my best friend.” Benny stated walking back over to sit next to him. 

“I don’t think that will have her help us.” Ethan pointed out. “Why don’t you wake up the girl and have her break the curse.” Ethan said. 

“I know how to break it.” Benny said. 

“How?” Ethan asked questioningly. 

“I dunno if you’ll like it.” Benny said. 

“It’s better than my current situation.” Ethan said. “I don’t want to end up alone.”

“Alright. True loves kiss.” Benny said. 

“Seriously?” Ethan asked.

“But it’s gotta be romantic love.” Benny said with a shrug. 

“Oh... oh.” Ethan said then finished sadly. There was no one romantically attached to him at the moment. And judging by Sarah’s reaction to him it definitely wasn’t going to be her. 

“I may have an idea.” Benny said not liking the sad beaten down look Ethan was making. 

“I’ll take anything right now. Even one of your ideas.” Ethan said. He frowned less at the affronted look Benny gave him. 

“Be nice or my idea might not work. So, not to toot my own horn but I am quite romantic.” Benny said self satisfactorily. “So how bout I just kiss you?”

“I don’t think that’s what romantic true love’s kiss means.” Ethan said. “Also when have you been romantic?”

“Rude. Ethan I’m always romantic. It’s just never been aimed in your direction.” Benny said dramatically. 

“Okay, phrasing.” Ethan said as he flopped back on Benny’s bed. “And unless you can conjure up bone deep, soul shattering ‘I’d die without you’ and ‘you make me better for knowing you’ love then I will simply have to live like an unloved hermit for the rest of my life.”

“First of all, how do you know that’s what the kiss should be? Second of all, stop being dramatic.” Benny said and then leaned over to look at Ethan. “And third of all, that’s easier for me to do then you think.”

“What?” Ethan asked surprised and then made a small sound when Benny’s lips touched his. When Benny went to pull away Ethan followed making the kiss last longer. When they broke apart they stared at each other.

“I know that was a surprise but we should see if it worked.” Benny said sitting up.

“Not as surprising as you’d think.” Ethan said getting a questioning look. “If it did work, then is there something you wanna tell me Benny?” Ethan asked seriously.

“I’m awesome and this is the first curse I’ve broken without grandma’s help?” Benny questioned jokingly.

“Benny.” Ethan said exasperated as Benny unlocked and opened his door.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Benny said and then proceeded to run away. Ethan just glared at the door and laid back down.

“Patience, Master Jedi Ethan, patience.” He murmured to himself.

—————————————-

“Benjamin.” Grandma Weir started when Benny appeared in the kitchen. He froze and watched her carefully. “The next time you shut a door in my face you’ll get to spend a day as a toad in a jar.” Grandma Weir said placing her hands on Benny’s shoulders. “However, I won’t do that now since your reaction was warranted.”

“How does everyone feel about Ethan?” Benny asked relaxing when Grandma let him go.

“I feel really bad for how we treated Ethan.” Sarah said looking contrite.

“I only feel a little bad about the dork.” Erica said rolling her eyes.

“I said some really mean things.” Rory said sounding upset. “Can you apologize to him for me?”

“Why don’t you just apologize?” Benny asked.

“Because if I was in his shoes I wouldn’t want to talk to me. I’ll apologize to him in person later.” Rory said. Grandma shoved a tray filled with tea and sandwiches in his arms and smiled at him.

“Now I’m sure he’s hungry. So take this up to him and then you both can explain to me what happened.” Grandma said.

“What about miss witch?” Benny asked nodding over to the still unconscious but tied to a chair girl.

“I have a friend coming down to take her away. Vampires aren’t the only ones with councils.” Grandma said and then shooed him towards the stairs.

“Anybody else gonna try apologizing to Ethan tonight?” Benny asked. He didn’t exactly want to go upstairs alone. 

“No we’re gonna head out after she’s taken away. I’ll talk to him tomorrow though.” Sarah said. Erica just ignored him. 

Benny just sucked it up and headed upstairs. When he entered Ethan looked up from one of his comics. He saw the food and held his hands out. 

“Well it worked.” Benny said snagging a sandwich for himself. “Everyone wants to apologize and will do so to your face tomorrow. Also I’m never to close the door in grandma’s face again. I don’t want to be a toad.”

“Yeah, I don’t recommend it.” Ethan said. “And, great. You broke a curse.”

“Why don’t you sound as enthusiastic about having things back to normal?” Benny asked skeptically. 

“I am happy and grateful but can we go back to normal?” Ethan asked setting his half eaten sandwich down on the tray. 

“Well whatever constitutes normal for us.” Benny said. 

“The kiss Benny.” Ethan said just cutting to the chase. 

“Oh! You can ignore it if it bothers you.” Benny said staring down at his sandwich. 

“I don’t want to ignore it.” Ethan said staring Benny down. 

“Soooo what? You want to date or something?” Benny asked curiously.

“I’m not opposed to the idea.” Ethan said slowly. 

“Really?” Benny asked. 

“Benny, come sit down.” Ethan said moving the tray to the bedside table. 

“We gonna make out?” Benny asked hopefully moving to sit next to Ethan. 

“Maybe. But what sparked the romance?” Ethan asked getting a thoughtful frown from Benny. 

“Well when you were excited to ask out Sarah I felt kind of jealous but then I realized I was jealous of Sarah, not you. So I wondered ‘hey what if I dated my best friend?’” Benny explained. “I figured it’d be the same thing as hanging out but more kissing...” 

“The thought of dating you hadn’t crossed my mind until you kissed me.” Ethan admitted. They then both blinked at each other. “Why are we being so honest with each other?”

“Grandma.” Benny said glaring at the sandwiches. “There’s an herb she’ll use on me if I’ve been up to something but don’t want to admit it. It makes you speak honestly. The only thing is she uses it sparingly since it’s hard to harvest.”

“Did you crush my diorama of Star Wars back in fifth grade?” Ethan suddenly asked. 

“No Kathy Whitaker did but I thought I liked her at the time so didn’t say anything.” Benny said. “Did you play Grave Puncher II without me to get better at it?”

“No! ....I played it with Rory.” Ethan said. Benny glowered at him. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

“Yes, not that you deserve it, cheating on me with Rory.” Benny muttered. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes.” Ethan said sounding surprised. 

“Okay.” Benny said. 

“Okay.” Ethan replied. They just stared at each other. “I... don’t know where to go from here.”

“Well, probably a date.” Benny said thoughtfully. “Usually that comes first, then the kiss.”

“We’ve kissed twice already.” Ethan said. Benny nodded but then stopped.

“Wait, twice?” Benny asked confused.

“Ah, you were unconscious when I kissed you.” Ethan explained. “She knocked you out with something and I didn’t know what to do so I touched you to have a vision and the vision said “true loves kiss” and I went with it because I was about to be burned to a crisp.”

“So you kissed me first?” Benny asked annoyed. “And I wasn’t even aware of it. Unbelievable. I wanted to kiss you first.” 

“It’s not a competition Benny.” Ethan said. “If it makes you feel better you were my first and second kiss.”

“You know what?” Benny started. “That does make me feel better. So that means I’m also the first to do this.”

Benny slipped a hand around the back of Ethan’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, angling his head so their noses didn’t bump. His eyes slid shut as he tentatively licked Ethan’s bottom lip. The other boy gasped and Benny quickly licked into his mouth. When he pulled away they both gasped for breath. Somehow they were pressed against each other, Ethan’s hands were clinging onto his shirt while Benny’s hand not cradling Ethan’s head was on his waist.

“Awesome.” Benny murmured as his eyes glanced down at Ethan’s lips going to lean in again. They sprang apart when they heard a knock on the door, Benny fell off the bed with a loud thud. “Ow.”

“Is everything alright in there?” Grandma said through the door.

“Yeah. We’re good, Grandma.” Benny said as he crawled off the floor to sit back on his bed he then looked at Ethan with delight. “Can Ethan spend the night?”

“Of course, dear. I figured you’d ask so I took the liberty of telling your mother, Ethan.” Grandma said.

“Thanks Grandma Weir.” Ethan said happily. His stomach growled and he gave the sandwiches a frown.

“Hey grandma?” Benny asked as he stood up to open the door.

“Yes?” Grandma asked blinking when the door opened.

“Can we have non spelled food?” Benny asked.

“I’ll order your favorite pizza.” Grandma Weir smiled. She then smiled at Ethan who smiled happily at her. “I am sorry, Ethan. If I made you feel unwelcome or unwanted. You are always welcome and definitely wanted.”

“Thanks Grandma Weir.” Ethan said feeling embarrassed. “I know, but it’s nice to hear every once in awhile.”

Benny turned to Ethan to say something but grandma spoke up. “Why don’t we go downstairs and you can tell me what happened while we wait for the pizza.” Benny gave Ethan an annoyed look. Ethan stood up and grinned guessing at why Benny was making that face.

“Sure, Grandma Weir.” Ethan said. As he walked passed Benny he squeezed the other boy’s hand. Even though he did want to stay upstairs with Benny, he also wanted food.

Benny stood in his room staring at his bed. He could still feel Ethan’s touch on his hand and that calmed him down. But the tingling of his lips and the taste on his tongue made him want to go down and grab Ethan. However, it was his favorite pizza... Yeah, he had it bad for Ethan if he was willing to ignore his favorite pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> I thought about Sleeping Beauty-ing it but guess I wanted a little bit of hurt-by-friends!Ethan.
> 
> If you’ve read my other fics you know they get fluffy with references to naughty. If you haven’t, just know I don’t do a lot of angst.


End file.
